Edom's children
by MeAndI63
Summary: "You know the deal- when my child call for me, I'm comming." She didn't meant to summon a demon. She didn't meant to break him out of hell with one single prayer. She didn't meant to make the angels come down to earth and haunt him. How was she supposed to know what it meant to be Edom's child!- Clace and maybe some Clonathan. M for future lemons and graphic murders.
1. Chapter 1: Summoned

_'The Lord said to her, "Two nations are in your womb, and two peoples from within you will be separated; one people will be stronger than the other, and the older will serve the younger."' (Genesis 25:23)_

Aline's eyes followed the girl on the television. The hero just stab a chicken, and threw it's bleeding body on the floor. She mumbled a song in an old language that the director probably created just for this movie.

Seelie threw popcorn on the screen. "Morons! This is not how you summon a demon at all!"

The others rolled their eyes. Seelie always had her own opinion about everything. She believed that the teacher were idiots who were picked specifically to slow her down from being the head cheerleader, that every guy who didn't liked her was gay, and that every girl in school needs to wear high heels. Then again, Seelie was the queen of Idris high. With her long scarlet hair, clear blue eyes and sweet high voice it was hard to be the queen bee. Seelie were had to have opinion about everything, because the queen always have opinion.

Aline cell rang, and broke her thoughts from the movie. Helen and Kealie didn't seemed to mind, but Seelie sighted. Cold chill run through her body as she picked the call. "Hi sis."

"You didn't answer my text! Where are you? You were spouses to help me dye my hair today!"

Helen put her head on Aline's thigh, and her heart just skipped a bit. "I forgot! The girls just invited me to a movie night and I thought it would be fun. Sorry Clary, I promise I'll make it up for you."

She could almost picture her step sister rolls her eyes. Clary had her own opinion about Aline's friends, one that her friends had about Clary. Aline never listing to her when she told her the girls she hangs out with are sluts, and she ignored from her friends coursing Clary behind her back. Aline hated fights. It was the only drawback at their parents marriages. She loved having Clary around, to share with her clothes and late night meals. If only Seelie would have been like her, and then their life would have been perfect.

"What I'm doing with my hair?"

"We'll fix it tomorrow."

"But I've got roots…"

"Then call Simon. He'll do anything for you."

"You kidding me, right?"

"Well… one of your other friends probably knows how to help, right? Call them today, and I'm promise you I would do the laundry tomorrow."

Clary consider it. Aline thought she hang up before she heared her sister say, "You'll regret it."

Aline smiled. She knew it was her sister's way to tell her that she'll take the deal. "Love you."

Her sister hang up on her.

Seelie tapped her beautiful nails on the floor. With looking back she said, "Clary dyes her hair? We should publish a picture with her original hair on the school's page to prove she is a fake. And fake redhead, out of everything. Redhead!"

"Actually-" Aline started to talk when Kealie broke her.

"Your step sister is such a looser." She popped her gum and checked her text messages. "What other friends she have except for that rat boy?"

Helen, who knew how much Aline liked her sister, shoot at her other two friends warning look. "Stop it."

"Whose side are you on?" Seelie turn towards them, at last. "She always acting like she is better then everyone, when the truth is- she is an idiot. Nobody likes her, and she is…"

"Just stop. You really wants to waste our night gossip about Clary?"

That finally made Seelie to shut up. Aline knew that if her and Helen's relationship was not a secret, she would have been kissed her right then. Their friends looked again at the screen. The girls were silent.

Ugly creature threatened the hero. She screamed as flames appeared in his hands.

Seelie snored. "Lame!" She turn off the television and turned over the other girls. "This movie sucks. They didn't even tried to make the demon look like real monster."

Kealie nodded, agrees with every word that her queen told her. "Lame!"

Helen pulled herself up from Aline's lap. "That's the director's artistic view. Respect that."

"There is nothing artistic about that! If I would have been the director, the demons were far more realistic. They would have been looked like humans, and they would have been hot."

"Most of the art says that the demons are ugly." Aline said. "Books and all that, you know." She didn't add that Clary told her that once.

"You wrong. Demons should be hot. Everyone knows that."

"Seelie, this is how the director thought the demons should look like…"

"And he was wrong."

"This is just a movie!"

Seelie shaked her head. "The problem is not that it's just a movie! This is bigger then this. He lost it completely, and he has no connection with the reality. He should have make this film like the real life, where demons are never ugly and they don't speak crap."

Aline knew she should say nothing. She knew it would only make this conversation last more then it should, and that if she won't hold her tonged she would regret about it. Too bad Aline always had trouble hold her tonged. "So he made the demons ugly. So what? Maybe this how demons really looks. Who knows? I've never seen a demon. Guess none of you eather."

Seelie stared at her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Helen pinched her arm, silently punishing her for putting an idea in Seelie's mind that none of them would like.

* * *

"I don't understand," Maia asked her as she brushed the chemical paste to her friends hair. "Why did Aline ditched you?"

Clary looked at the ceiling and tried not to move. "One guess."

"I know _who_ made her, but why? I thought she told you that she is trying to be less controlled by the witchy- bitchy."

Clary stare at the celling. She promised her sister that she will keep her mouth shut. Aline told her she was gay only a few nights ago, and since Aline was terrible at keeping secret, Clary knew this whole thing must be new to her as well. She might have been close enough to Maia that she could call her at ten p.m. to dye her roots, yet she won't betray Aline like that and would tell her that she thinks that the only reason her sister went, was because her new girlfriend must be there two. "Well, they are friends since first grade. Or maybe Kealie and Helen convinced her."

Maia washed her hands. "Kealie for sure." She checked the time in her phone. "Helen got tired of the bitch as much as you. Coming to think about that, beside of Kealie, everyone hates Seelie. Your sister needs to tell her no…"

"Enough," Clary tried not to move her head. It happened to her a few times- someone made her turn and the paste in her hair dropped on the floor. In those cases her mom would have seen the marks and got mad. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to ruin what's left from Sunday on her."

Maia shrugged. Clary notice the move made her shrink, and knew Jordan were involved. "Have it your way. So you tried to send your paintings to this competition?"

"Yeah, but it would take them at least three weeks before they would send me answer."

"You'll get in. Your paintings are amazing."

"Simon told me that two. You two thinks the same sometimes."

Maia smiled and pretended she didn't got the thick hint. "Jordan agrees with me two. And so does Magnus. We all like your art girl."

"Jordan tells you this because he knows this is what you want to hear. And Magnus tells me that so I won't grow tired of him and he would be alone again. Simon and you are my best friends since we were four years old, and the only people who would tell me their honest opinion."

Maia sat next to her. She didn't lie to Clary and told her that there are others out there that would tell her the truth, or that Magnus and Jordan say what they thinks. "You still win."

"Maybe." Clary looked at her friends arms, and searched for a peace that was not cover with make up. It was hard with the dim light, and with Maia dark skin. "But there are artists all around the world who tries their luck. Why would the judges chose me?"

Maia smiled. She didn't lie her back on the chair, Clary noticed. "They would like it. Trust me, your art is incredible."

Clary smiled. She found her friend arm and squeezed it lightly, noticing that she jumped in her sit. "Do you want to stay here tonight? My mom would come back late and Patrick is on a business trip to god knows where."

Before Maia could answer, the power cut off.

* * *

This was stupid. Aline and Helen both tried to tell that to Seelie, but Kaelie were excited of the idea so much that Seelie believed it was a good one. She came back about half hour ago, carrying with her salt and four candles. Apparently this was "the right way to invite the demons" or something. She and Kaelie used the salt to create a circle, and put the candles around in even distance from each. Kaelie sat at the circle's edge- "at the north"- and Seelie sat right in front of her- "at the south." "You two," she gestured to the others, "needs to sit at the east and west. Then he could hear us wherever he is."

"You're taking it too far," Helen crossed her arms. "You can't actually believe-"

"Come on!" The redhead pushed. "What do we got to loose?" She smiled almost innocently to her friends. "If this is bullshit, like you two says, then nothing would happened. And if I'm right…" something dark add to her face. "Then we would have a demon to serve us. You'll like it, trust me."

Aline wanted to agree, it was just something inside her that told her this was a bad idea. She was not a religion person, and still. There were things that you should not make fun of. It was too goth to her taste, and if this crap is real… well, it wasn't, but if they do something like that, maybe if there is a god he would be mad at her when she'll die. "I don't know."

Kaelie shook her head. "Come on! It would be fun."

Helen snored. "Fun?"

"Seelie, you were right," Aline add. "The film was awful. It doesn't mean you should go to this extreme to prove us…"

Seelie pointed on her said. "Move your ass, now bitches!"

Helen sigh. She sat at Seelie's right- at the east- which left Aline to sit in the west. She hissed a second before she set to Seelie's left. She ignored her friends satisfied smirk as they all hold their hands.

"Now repeat after me!" Seelie said. "Ho, mighty demon, we are calling you! Hear us from the deep of hell, listen to our prayers!"

"Ho, mighty demon," they repeated, "we are calling you! Hear us from the deep of hell, listen to our prayers!"

"Send us your light, your glory and power! Bless us with your present!"

"Send us your light, your glory and power! Bless us with your present!"

Seelie closed her eyes. Kaelie hurry to do the same. Helen rolled her eyes while Aline fight the need to check if someone gave her like on her last photo on Instagram.

* * *

Clary light the candle. She handle it to Maia and said "here. Take it to the guests room. There is a shower there, I would find the flash light and go find you something to wear."

Maia took the candle. "Sure you don't want light?"

"It's fine. I can find everything in my home," she pointed to her left. "Kitchen. Go throwers my back, you'll find my room. The one next to him is yours for tonight."

Maia nodded. She followed Clary's order, still keeping the candle close to her hands. Clary watched her back walking at the darkness, blurring with the shadows. It was the fourth time that week that the power cut off. As she walked threw the kitchen's entrance, she wonder if mom and Patrick paid the bills. They forgot twice already. Her hands reached in the darkness to the fridge. Right next to it was the cabinet. If she remembered correctly, the flash light was in the first drawer under it.

She hoped that Aline would come back soon. A couple meant safety, group meant safety and calm. She should have invite Si as well, but her best friend hang out tonight with his band. They practiced for their concert at Java Jones soon, and she knew Simon would never ditch it for "girly stuff," as he liked to call it. Well, if she got lucky, the power would come back in a short…

Something sharp cut her finger. She pulled her hand up and coursed. It was the knifes drawer. "Ho, my god…" she talked to herself. Maybe letting Maia the candle was a bad idea. It might be her home, but ever since Aline and her father moved in, a year ago, she couldn't find her stuff.

Just when she remembered where they put the flash light, the power came back. She turned her head back and felt shiver in her body. Some sense inside her called "Aline!"

* * *

"Well?" Helen asked.

"It would take another second," Seelie said, her eyes still closed.

Helen sigh. She tried to say something when a cold wind blow in the room. The candles light faded. Kaelie opened her eyes, curies. Aline turned her head to see if the window was open. Seelie alone sat still.

The wind blew harder. All of the four girls fall back, their eyes closed and the world Faded away.

 **I don't know what would be with that story, but someone where** _ **had**_ **to write it down. Too bad that every time I've tried to write a fanfic with over three chapters I've deleted it. All right, let's do something like that: I'll publish the first, unedited and needs improve version of the story and try to make at least ten chapters out of it. You'll review me or pm me one thing that you liked in the cornet chapter, and one thing that you thinks that needs to be improved. If I'll be lucky enough to finish this version, I'll take the things you like and the things you hate and I'll try to rewrite the story. I'll publish in my profile points things that are important to me to know, but if there are things of your own I'll be happy to know.**

 **And as for 'My Fault' followers: I didn't forgot this story. I have a good idea for another shot, but I stuck with it so I'll try this weekend to write it again.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

She pushed the other students out of her way as she run. The bell ring, and announce it was the start of the new period. Almost every other student rush in the other direction, wich made her journey hard and annoying. "Let me through!"

When she finally got to the class, her hands shake as she pushed the door open. Her new light- blond- light- orange hair made some people stare at her. When she finally opened the door she almost run in.

The art room was always empty at the middle of the day. Most of the students had another class, or just didn't saw the potential. Clary, from the other hand, lived for the middle of the day. She had free period every Monday that just waited to go the art class. When she put her bag on the table, a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. The smell of paint and chemicals made her feel at home, at last.

Simon was spouse to come over every second. She walked around the room, nervous. Her body sweat from excitement. If only she could have skip the time already.

Until her best friend finally opened the door and walked in, she thought she might explode. He froze at the entrance, staring at her. "What's wrong with your hair?"

"Last night Maia fixed my roots and the power died. We left it too long and then we were had to fix all of it," she walked over him, stress. "What took you so long?"

Simon walked in. He opened her bag and looked in. "Matt wrote a new song and he asked my opinion and then- there it is!" He pulled out the letter. "Then he got angry when I told him it needed improvement."

Clary turned around. Her eyes focused on the window. She could not turn back. That latter holds her future in it. "I think I'm goanna be sick."

Simon tsk. "It's just a competition fray."

"I know, but they answer quicker then I thought!" She waved her hands, unsure how to explain it. Simon was musician. If there was a riot on stage or anything, the blame can be of each on of the band or of one of them. It was not like that in art. Your secession, your failures, it is all yours. If they send her rejection so fast, she would loose it. Her art was the only thing in her life that always had been there with her. "It could mean only one thing-"

"They fall in love with your art," Simon cut her off, "And could not control themselves!"

"-They didn't even looked at my art!" She continue. "They had read the attachment latter, and decided that a high school student is too risky."

"Your art teacher wan this competition three times, and she called the judges to ask them to give you a chance."

"Chance does not mean I'm in." She pointed back on where she thought was the latter. "Read it. I'm too coward."

Simon didn't hesitate. He opened the envelope and started to read the note to himself. His eyebrows drew close to each other. "Well-"

"No. I knew it. They didn't liked it-"

"Not exactly."

Clary finally turned to look at him. "A no is a no, no?"

"This is not a no," he handed her the note. "And neither yes."

"What?" She looked at the latter. Her eyes followed after every word, eager to see what it said. Her mind couldn't process what she saw, not in her state. Not with the stress she felt. When she read the last sentence, her face frowned. She looked up to Simon. "They are insane!"

"They liked your art. They think it has a potential," he pointed on the third sentence, "they used those exact words!"

"But they said that they want to see another side in my paintings." She read the rest, "-'As underground and quality your work is, we think you didn't reached yet your full potential. We give you another try. Send us by the end of this month one painting that you think could express one of your feelings the most. Prove us you have more to say about subjects we might have not yet heard of-"

"It means they like your art!"

Clary looked up at him. If before she felt stress, now she thought she might burn the world. She folded the note. "It means they think my art says nothing."

"Clary-"

"No," shook her head, determined to stop Si comfort. He knew her better then anyone else, grew up with her and was the brother she never had. If he didn't understand that, no one could understand how humiliated she was. "Can't you see? This is the biggest humility that an artist could have! The different between an artist to someone who likes to paint or to sculpture is what they say. If your art doesn't say anything, then you are not an artist."

"But they do think there is a massege in your art! They called it 'underground'!"

"They say that I'm saying things that have already been said." It took all of Clary's inner power not to yell. What a nerve they had! "You don't get it! You are a musician. It's like that you'll sing a love song or something and your people would tell you that your song sounds too similar to a song that another singer played."

Simon opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He must have realized what she meant. They stand there for a minute, looking at each other, each one busy with his own thoughts. Clary's mind repeated over and over about the sentences she just read. Different emotions filled her. Anger, sadness, disappointment. It all blur together and left her confused. She wished she never had tried to enter the contest.

When she finally started to calm, Simon pulled her to a hug. "So what are you goanna do?" He broke the silent.

Clary baited her lower lip, ignoring from the way his eyes were focused on her mouth. "They gave me a month to send them another piece of my work. That is enough time and even more. Gauss I'll create something new and send them it."

"It would be fine," he plant a soft kiss on her temple, his lips staying more then needed on her skin. "You are an amazing artist, and you have a massage to say. All you need to do is to find what it is. I'll help."

"Hope you right," Clary pulled herself away from him and pretended she didn't notice the disappointed in his eyes. "Though I think it needs to be something I'll find alone."

The bell ring again.

* * *

No one had hang out at the back of the school. Some of the students smoked there once, but when the school found out about it they put it an end. That was why no one notice that on the wall between the two dustbins appeared a hole. No one noticed the three figures who stepped out of the portal, wearing all black and leather jackets. The first one who walked in frown the second he smelled the air. He brushed his golden locks away from his face. "Mundane makes the most awful smell," he said, disgust.

The girl behind him rolled her dark eyes. "If you hate mundane smell all that much, why had you joined the mission?"

"I'll tell you why," the third one said. He shared the same black raven hair with her, and the same face sculpture. The one different between them was that he had blue eyes. "Because he can't stay still five minouts. If there is a mission, and not matter what it is, he feel like he have to do it."

One corner of the man's mouth raised up. "Why leave you two all the fun?" He pulled out a metallic square from his pocket and looked at it. The device beeped five times. "He is here, somewhere."

The girl looked at the wall behind them. The portal closed by now, leaving behind nothing but a brick wall. "High school? What he has to do here?"

Her male version shrugged. "Looking for a virgin? Who knows?"

"Come on," the blond one started to walk around the wall. "If we'll finish this now, we might come back before dinner."

* * *

"Ugh!" Clary smashed her head against the wall. Luckly for her, no one had been out there to see it. She watched Simon harry to his class before she decided to skip hers. When she was alone, the shame was stronger and harder. She knew that even if she did go to class, she couldn't study anything. She was too mad.

Ever since Clary was a child, she knew that she would be an artist like her mother. The hours she spend on painting classes and the pages she destroyed for unperfected sketches meant the world to her. She knew that no matter how hard she'll try, nothing would capture her like art did. It was her life. This competition meant to be her first step.

Clary looked at the down of the stairs. Subject for a new art work was always hard for her to find. She talked about things that have mattered to her- feminism, school's rotten way. Things that people had talked too much about.

She opened her bag, and pulled out her sketch book. When she opened the first page, she saw her most beautiful piece. "The dark prince," this was how she called him. If only she could have send him to the judgment. No one would have been bother to find meaning or massege when they would see him. He was far too handsome, with his black eyes and white horse. She wondered what would he think about her art. Without thinking, her fingers touched the page. "What do you think?" She asked him quietly.

Rushed steps sound filled the hallway. Clary raised her eyes from the page just in time to see her step sister rushing to her class. "What's with you?" She asked Aline in her imgination.

* * *

Her dark hair fall on her face as she rushed to the biologic lab. The others already were there, standing in the corner. Except to Seelie, who stand two steps away from her friends, they all were scared. "You were late," she told her.

Aline didn't said a word. She walked quietly to the class and harry to the others, trying not to make a sound.

"Your friend got a point," a low, deep voice with a British accent said. "Last time that it happened. I will not allow another late."

They all turned to look at him, siting on the teacher chair. His blond- almost -white hair covered part of his face, but they all could feel his black eyes study them. His pose seemed calm, and Aline couldn't notice how fitting was the title 'teacher' for him. Well, maybe if he didn't wear this ridicules black velvet coat. he shake lightly.

Seelie- who never even looked at the adults when they talked with her- bow her head as an sign for respect. "Aline is very sorry, master," she said with her sweet voice. "She did not meant it to happened, and it will not happened."

The man put his legs on the table. "Hope for her. Did you all got what I have ordered you?"

The four of them share a look before they walked over him. Each one opened her bag and pulled out the bunch of herbs from their pocket. So far all he had asked them was mint, basil and parsley- thank god he did not knew that they got it easily from the market, or he might have wanted something harder to prove their loyalty. He took those from the girls shaken hands- which made Kaelie squiq- and smelled each one of the herbs. "Good," he said, pleased. "That was your first test."

Helen pinched Aline's hand lightly.

Seelie bow her head. "What is our next mission?"

The man looked directly at her. "Someone is very excited to serve."

"Only for you, my master. Only for you."

* * *

 **God bless LA victims and their families. It's disgusting to think there are pepole out there who can do such terrible actions:(**

 **As for the story- most of the information I'll be using in the next chapters is real. F** **or example Oleander i** **s a real poisend flower. You don't need to google every single thing you don't know- Clary knows about flowers for a reasons I'll explane in the future, and everything that would be related to history would be explained as well.**

 **As well, I'm asking again- please let me know what I need to edit so the seccond version of the story would be better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Phone

If there was only one thing Jace were good at, it was hunting. As he and his team walked around the school's backyard and searched for hints, he knew the bastard had no chance this time. Unlike his friends, to him it was some sort of game. Either he'll lose and some mundane would die, or that he would win and his rival would die. Each option didn't mattered to him… that much.

As they entered the old building and decided to split, Jace wonder again what his enemy had to do in high school, of all places. He knew him all too well. His performance tended more on old churches and museums. Unlike most of his kind, he had no satisfaction at scaring or terrorizes.

No. His enemy had no feelings at all. He didn't like to play around with his prey before he killed them.

As he turn around the hallway, he remembered the first time they have met. Even back then there was something wrong with him. He never showed any emotion, not matter what happened. Birth, praying time, love notes from their fans. Until the big war had come, Jace believed he had no emotions.

Now, walking around the second floor, making no sound as he all but run, he knew the truth. The only emotions his rival felt were satisfaction when he watched mundane dying, and frustration when he didn't reach his goals. He never felt eager for something, or lust or greedy. He never had a wish to corrupt young girls or find himself a fan club. Most of his action caused pain and pure pain only.

The device in Jace hands beeped again, and the blond knew he got closer. He still hoped to come back in time for the dinner- if they wouldn't, Izzy might offer to cook for them. No living creäture, in this world or another, deserved to go through those torments. Maybe one day she would understand she should not even be five feet from the kitchen. As close as he was to Izzy- and as a terrible lair he was- he would never break her heart and would tell her the truth.

Jace had no sympathy for more than half of the things in his life, but Izzy and Alec were two of the single things he did wanted to keep harmless. Whenever they run into fight, he rather to lose his leg or an arm if that meant they were fine. The three of them have been together from the first time they have seen the light. None of them would have separated from the others more than a day. Jace knew that if he would do something that would hurt them, they could not live with it. He knew his siblings better than they knew themselves. He knew their deepest fears and lust. He knew just by the way Alec looked at him that he wanted him. He knew by the way that Izzy swung her hips how desperate she wanted a boyfriend.

Jace took another turn, getting closer to the beast. It was a hard to be the smart one in the group. And the brave one. And the hot one. And he were all that and so much more. He would keep being all that for his siblings.

His eyes were so focused on his device, that he did not notice he walked straight into a mundane until it was too late. Surprised, he dropped his device and looked down. The poor student pumped into his chest, and she was so short and thin that she fall on her bottom from the surprise.

Jace did not even bothered to apologize. He took his device from the floor and searched for any crack marks on the glass. It didn't broke. Good. "Watch where you going," he barked.

The girl looked up at him. Her big, green eyes filled with madness and another emotion he could not be sure what was. "You run into me!" She blame

"Because you are so short that no one can see you. Think of us the normal sized people, dwarf."

She rolled her eyes, "how original. I'm swear to you, never heard jokes about my size before!"

Jace snored. "Whatever," he tapped on the device. Hm. Black screen.

He watched her pulling herself up and starting to walk away from him. "Hope it broke," she hissed over him as she walked away.

Jace face didn't changed his expression. He didn't even noticed she talked to him. He was too busy trying to start the device again.

Four numbers appeared on the screen. Weird. The energy never shown in numbers… it took him another second to understand it was not his device. And that he was actually holding a cell phone.

* * *

What a jerk! Clary tried to keep her temper tame. It was hard. This day pushed her limit. If she wasn't careful, that next person she might see would die slow and painful death.

She tapped on her phone and were all intent for texting Magnus to give her a ride home, when she noticed it was not her phone. Her face frown. She touched it center, and it light up. On the screen appeared a blue diagram, and it made beeps sounds.

Clary turn it. It was not an iPhone. Or Galaxy. Or LG. Must be some of those new phones from south Dakota- Simon told her something about it. It had no bottom on it, but it was too thin for the new Galaxy. She wondered where did the jerk got it, and why did he used it for his homework.

Sigh, she turned around and were all about to call him and take her phone back, when it started to beep again. This time very loudly. One of the doors next to her- the lab's door- opened suddenly and caused the device in her hands to vibrate. The girl who walked out of there was the last person Clary wanted to see, and the only thing that were missing to destroy her day.

Seelie turned her head to the sound, and her eyebrows drew together. She looked like she smelled something bad. "Dwarf."

"Whore," she greeted her back. The last thing Clary wanted to do now was to deal with that bitch. She prepared herself to another unneeded verbal battle when Seelie looked away from her and started to walk away. Hm. This day had some light points in it. Kaelie and Helen came both out of the class, and both of them were so distracted, that they didn't notice her. Kaelie didn't said even one common on her hair.

The device in Clary's hands still beeped. She looked at its sides to see if there was a button she could push on to mute it. No such luck.

Her step sister was the last one to leave. She seemed as distracted as her friends were, and still watched her. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Some jerk run into me and took my phone…"

"And you took mine," a low, deep voice talked behind her. Clary turned to look at him, holding her cell. He took his from her hands and handed her hers. She gave him a sarcastic smile and watched his back as he started to walk away. She whispered, "jerk," as her eyes focused on his back.

Aline didn't seemed to mind what just happen. She looked at her sister's eyes and asked "Can you help me with something? So you know where can I find oleander?"

Clary focused on her sister, and didn't notice that the jerk stand in his place. "Oleander? Flower shops, maybe."

"What does it have to do with flowers?"

Clary hold herself from laughing. "Aline, you know oleander it's a flower, right?"

Aline blinked. "Really?"

"What do you need it for?"

She seemed unsure. Scratching the back of her head, she said, "Seelie said you can make a face mask from it, to clean zits and all."

Clary heard the jerk next to her snored, and hold her tongue. She promised Aline she would try not to add a sarcastic common that were related in any way to her friends. "Aline… Oleander doesn't used for a face mask."

"Seelie insisted we should try it. I promise you, if this stuff is good, I will give you some."

Of course, Seelie insisted. Clary wonder how far would it go, and if she should warn Aline how toxic was the plant. Clearly, they would forget about that tomorrow. "Fine. By the way, it also good for tea. You should defiantly tell Seelie to drink some."

"I will!" Her sister gave her a short hug before running away to where Seelie and her dogs walked. "Girls! Wait!"

"Wait- Aline! It was a joke!" Clary called after her, but her sister was too busy running after her friends. She wanted to spit. How could her sister humiliated herself with those… bitches? She loved her sister, very much. She didn't like to watch her like that. Humiliating herself, running after girls who didn't even noticed when she was gone. Clary almost wanted to call Aline to wait her, just so she won't look so desperate.

She turned to the other side. The jerk who run into her still stand on the side. She gave him her best dirty look and passed him. "Mind your own business."

* * *

He waited until the girls walked away before entering the lab. Jace didn't knew if he were still angry because of the dwarf who knock his device to the ground, or happy since thanks to her, he knew exactly where to look for. When he stand next to the lab the device beeped so hard he almost believed the mundane might hear it. Perfect.

When he entered, there were no signs for his enemy anywhere. Thank the angel, he was smart enough not to deceived by what his eyes saw. He closed the door behind him. "I never took you been so shy," he said.

Nothing moved. Jace lay against the door. "Thought you would be more proud. After over two thousand years that you were locked away, you escaped the land without shadows. All alone."

He heard his laugh before seeing the smoke spread in the air. Smell of acid attacked his senses, gave him headache. He watched as the white smoke spread away, and his tall figure stand in the middle of the room. He looked just as he remembered him: blond and cocky. Mocking smile cross his face, yet his eyes were focus on the against wall, as if Jace were unworthy his attention. He brushed one of his almost white curls of his face with his pale hand. "Your company missed there, I can promise you that."

"If you missed me all that much, you could have simply send me a postcard."

"Break out of my prison seemed a bit more impressing. wouldn't you agree with me?"

Jace scan the room with his eyes. Except for his ugly velvet coat, nothing in the room seemed out-of-place. Either he lost his touch, or there were no traps in the room. None of those options seemed likely. "And you run right to another one. High school? Those cheerleaders attracts you that much?"

His rival grinned. "Short skirts have always been my thing. Did you forgot the times when we were walking on the earth, find ourselves a nice tavern? You were always takes the blond with the nice breast…"

"…And you seduced any redhead with a shirt that revealed a hint to their ankles." As much as he tried to fight it, against his will he smiled a bitter smile. Those were happy times. Back then, whores were more common than in medieval times. And much more excepted then in any other time. He grabbed his stele from his pocket and pointed towards the traitor. "When you were still someone I've trusted."

He watched the stele in the corner of his eyes and laugh. He opened his hands as if he wanted to give Jace a hug. "Such a small weapon. Do you really think you could send me back to my prison with that?"

He looked to smug to Jace's taste. "I don't know. Let's see." He said before storming towards the other blond.


	4. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
